


Out of Time

by Apathetic_Prodigy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Prodigy/pseuds/Apathetic_Prodigy
Summary: "Death was never something you thought about before, but now it consumes your mind."





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so shook that my first story did so well honestly. Anyways, this is just a little something before my other McSombra story is ready. I wrote this without a concrete interpretation, so read it as you see fit :D

_Time._

__

__

The concept of which you have long forgotten. It's been so long since you last saw him, months probably. All sense of time has become a blur with nothing but the morning and night to indicate that any time has passed at all. His presence still haunts the empty space in bed beside you every night. The blanket you held so close doesn't compare to the warmth his body provided, nor does its fabric bring the same comfort that his metallic hand had once brought when tightly wrapped around you. _Nothing can replace him._

You can almost feel his gaze watching over you each day as you struggle to continue on. He left with no warning, only leaving behind his torn serape and bittersweet memories. _Fading memories at that._ Lying in the bed, you try to gather your thoughts and wait for the dull beep of your alarm to force you back to reality. The almost mute sound will once again wake you from this trance and bring you back into your loneliness. 

Hours pass as you attempt to distract yourself, accepting any task that presents itself and thoroughly completing it. _This is the end._ No amount of crying will change the fact that he will never return, and now it's time to accept the truth. _McCree is dead._ Gone. Without a trace or a proper goodbye. You might as well be dead too at this rate. This anxiety creeps throughout your body on a daily basis, leaving you paralyzed as the realization settles in. Death was never something you thought about before, but now it consumes your mind. 

Though you once felt yourself too young to die, you suppose this will truly be the death of you now. It’s only a matter of time. 

We will meet again someday soon. 

_I’m certain of it._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to get these other stories out soon lol. Feel free to comment anddddd my tumblr is  
> [ Prodigy-is-apathetic ](https://prodigy-is-apathetic.tumblr.com/) (come talk to me about McSombra/Mercymaker things. Or even just Widow in general tbh, that's my girl)


End file.
